Graduation
by Luionn
Summary: This is a Multi-Chapter story based around the McKinley graduation and the Story's each member of the Glee Club has taken away in their time there.
1. Graduation Day

Hi!  
>So this is my little story! I really hope you enjoy it.<br>I own nothing except... wait, I don't own the words either... So I own nothing. No Characters, as those belong to Fox. and the words all come from whoever decided words should be used in the english language...  
>The only thing I own is my imagination in which this story was created. Enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the auditorium of McKinley high, there was parked a car. It was the only car that no one had yet exited. Inside, there were a few friends.<p>

Kurt was in there, and so was Blaine. In the backseat were Rachel and Mercedes. They had decided to drive to graduation together.

"I still can't believe that it's Graduation already." Mercedes said sadness obvious in her voice. "Soon, all of us will be off doing our own things. All we have left together is the summer…"

"A summer that has to be memorable." Kurt pitched in, looking behind him at his two best friends in the back seat.

All four of them in the car were wearing their red McKinley graduation robes; Kurt's donning the Valedictorian ribbon around his neck. They all had their hats in hands and all were dreading going inside.

"I think we should head inside now…" Blaine said, looking at them all. He didn't have a smile on his face, yet he didn't have a frown. He saw the other three just nods their heads and he stepped out into the warm Ohio night.

Kurt also got out, and walked to Blaine's side, taking his hand. Mercedes and Rachel both took either sides of the boy's and linked arms with them. Rachel was on Blaine's side and Mercedes on Kurt's. They decided to walk into the School's Gymnasium linked together, because none of them really wanted to graduate just yet.

Once inside, they looked around, seeing the groups already here. No one was in their seats just yet, because they were all standing in small clumps. The Graduates had to show up half an hour earlier than the parents did just to get everyone settled.

Looking around, they saw the football players, sans Finn, Puck and Mike standing in one corner, talking some. Karofsky was there, but he glanced over when they walked in, and he gave a small smile over to Kurt.

They also saw many other small groups of friends, none of which they had much interaction with.

Together, they made their way over to where they saw the graduating New Direction members standing. Brittany and Santana were holding hands also, and Rachel unlinked her arm from Blaine's and walked over to Finn, which Mercedes just unlinked her arm from Kurt's, smiling at Sam.

"I say after the ceremony, we all meet in the choir room for one last time…" Artie said from his wheelchair, smiling at his friends.

Everyone nodded, and all still looked sad. None of them wanted to leave each other behind. In the last 3 years they had all bonded, and were more than just a club. They were family.

Not three minutes after they had decided on meeting in the choir room, Figgins got up and told everyone to sit in their chairs, which was alphabetically ordered. Tina and Mike headed off, as they were in the same row, and were holding hands as they did. Rachel and Blaine walked towards the front few rows of seats for the graduates, as their names were at the beginning.

Once everyone was sitting, the doors were opened so the parents could walk in, and find seats. Kurt watched as his dad walked in hand in hand with Carole and found seats with the Andersons and the Berry's. It made him happy that they would all be sitting together.

The ceremony went by in a blur. It was a frenzy of speeches, awards given… One of the most memorable moments was of Kurt's speech.

_"Four Years. That's how long we have suffered through this place. All of us have had different experiences. All of us have had different memories of what has happened. All of us will take something different out of it._  
><em>"For most of us, our friendships from middle school grew, some friendships disappeared, and that's just something that has made us all stronger.<em>  
><em>"As a wise woman once said, and I can quote her perfectly, 'High school is a caste system. Kids fall into certain slots. Your jocks and your popular kids up in the penthouse. The invisibles and the kids playing live-action out in the forest, bottom floor. And the Glee Kids, there in the Subbasement.'<em>  
><em>"This is something that was completely true until we changed that. Us as a group. We managed to get the groups of us into different places. We did have friends in different social classes then ourselves. For once, we proved Sue Sylvester wrong.<em>  
><em>"In the past year, our senior year, we have all changed our ways. We have grown up. The bullying stopped. The hate stopped. We became a unit. A Friendship. We will always remember our time here. We might not remember everything our teachers have taught us, we might not always remember each other's names, but we will remember that our time here was not spent in vain."<em>

He had one of the biggest applauses after the speeches given that year. And of all the years before.

The ceremony finished, and everyone had their diplomas. The teachers they had were all standing on stage, and everyone could tell they all had a sense of pride. Maybe it's because they all were proud of the students, or because they managed to get Brittany to graduate.

After giving hugs to their parents whose faces were strewn with tears, the members of New Directions all met up in the Choir room, not bothering to drag the chairs out, and just sat in a circle on the floor.

"I can't believe it's over." Quinn said, looking at the ground sadly. She had made prom queen this year, Puck being the King. She had a tear running down her face.

"I know. It seems like yesterday you were loyal to Sue and joined Glee to just spy on us." Tina said, looking over at the three past cheerleaders sitting together. "Who would have thought you actually liked the club."

"And who would have thought of all the stuff we've been through…" Finn said, looking around at everyone. He knew all of them were thinking of the times. Some might be thinking of their crazy trip to New York, others could be thinking of the heartbreaks they had. "It's been some crazy three years."

Blaine looked at everyone in the room. He had just joined this year upon his transfer from Dalton. "It seems like some of you want to tell your story's…" He said, smiling at them. He saw some nods around the room. "Why don't we just tell them then?"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me any feedback, as I am open to anything! Please just don't be too mean about anything... The last real story I wrote was in eighth grade!<p>

xoxo


	2. Rachel's Story

Hello again!

I'm going to take it that since you are reading this, you are either curious on how the story continues, or are reading because I kinda forced you.  
>But once again, I own nothing except my imagination that makes this all possible.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around the room, wondering who would start. He looked at Rachel, who was sitting on his left side. "Rachel since we all know how much you love talking," There was a small bit of chuckling to that "How about you start with your story."<p>

"Alright." She said, looking at everyone. "I'll tell you of my favorite memory I've had here with all of you. It was in our junior year, not long after we got back from New York…"

"Rachel!" Finn called, as Rachel stormed out of Glee practice once more. Something she hadn't done since the year before. She was just sick of it this time. She never expected anyone to run after her.

Tears were running down her cheeks. She was embarrassed. She didn't mean for that to happen. It just… did.

She could hear Finn running after her, and she just stopped. In the middle of the hallway, she just stopped. She turned, wiping her eyes, as to not show she was crying.

When Finn caught up to where she was, he found her sitting down against the lockers. "Rachel…" He said, walking over and sitting next to her. "Why did you run out?" He asked, looking at her.

"I was embarrassed. I am embarrassed." She said, not taking her eyes off of the floor. "I don't want to look anyone in the eye at the moment either." She said, laughing her usual small nervous laugh.

"What you did wasn't so bad. Remember the time I almost pushed Artie off the stage while we were learning choreography for Don't Stop Believing the first time? Or that time I almost broke Mike's toe when he was trying to teach me to dance… or that time…. I've listed enough, haven't I?" He said when he could her laughing a bit. "There. Now you're laughing." He said with a smile.

"Finn. You always embarrass yourself during Glee. I, on the other hand, do not. I'm not that kind of person…" She said, glancing at him, he face still streaked with tears. "You don't know… It's just…." She bit her lip. "I don't like being embarrassed." She repeated once more.

"No one cares if you were embarrassed Rachel. No one will bug you about that." He stopped talking once he heard a few more footsteps coming. "See. We all get worried about you, you know." He smiled when he saw Mercedes and Kurt come around the corner.

"We'll take it from here." Mercedes said, basically telling Finn to shove off.

"I'll see you, and remember… Tonight, 8 at Breadstix." He said, standing and walking off, giving her a pat on the knee.

Mercedes quickly vacated his vacant spot, and Kurt sat down on her other side. "Hey miss Diva. You know you didn't have to walk out like that." She said, putting one arm around her. "Everyone is back in there worried about you… Well, Brittany was confused where you went and thought you just went… and as I quote her, Poof."

"Yea… She was just staring at the spot you were at before you ran off…" Kurt added in, smiling at her lightly. "And what you did… It could have been worse. Remember when Finn broke your nose? That may have been worse."

"But…"

"But nothing. It wasn't that bad. It could have been worse. And we should get back to the choir room…. Before Brittany does something… Brittany." Mercedes said, standing and pulling Rachel up. Kurt smiled at her, and wiped the tears from her face.

"You know… I need to give you another makeover… a good one this time." Kurt said, smiling at her, and linking his arm through hers.

As the three made their way back to the choir room, they could hear some singing. Rachel looked at both Mercedes and Kurt, who both had major grins on their faces.

"_Who loves you pretty baby,__  
><em>_Who's gonna help you through the night?_

_Who loves you pretty mama,__  
><em>_Who's always there to make it right?_

_Who loves you pretty baby,__  
><em>_Who's gonna help you through the night?_

_Who loves you pretty mama,__  
><em>_Who's always there to make it right?"_

The three opened the door of the choir room to find everyone staring at the door, singing and waiting for them to enter.

_Who loves you,__  
><em>_Who loves you pretty baby?__  
><em>_Who's gonna love you mama?_

_Who loves you,__  
><em>_Who loves you pretty baby?_

_When tears are in your eyes,__  
><em>_And you can't find the way._

_It's hard to make believe,__  
><em>_You're happy when you're gray._

_Baby when you're feelin' like,__  
><em>_You'll never see the mornin' light._

_Come to me,__  
><em>_Baby, you'll see.__  
><em>

Finn took the lead, smiling at Rachel. She was watching everyone, with horror, amusement, and happiness. She was laughing. They had made her happy. By the end of the song, almost all of them were laughing.

"And that was one of my favorite memories of all of you." Rachel said to the group, sitting in the circle. She saw many now had smiles on their faces, much like the smile on her face.

"That was pretty funny." Santana said, smiling at Rachel, who she didn't hate so much anymore. "That was after you slid on…" She was silenced by a glare from Rachel. "Well… I'll just go next, won't I?" Santana said, chuckling slightly from Rachel's glare. "Then that can get the Hobbit to stop with the glare."

* * *

><p>The song used in this chapter is Who Loves You, which is from Jersey Boy's and is also by the incredible Frankie Vallie whom the musical is based on.<p>

Please Review and let me know any feedback :) 3


End file.
